general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/Issue 2
Hippo walks into the $QUAD HQ’s kitchen wearing his ‘’GURLS R NUMBA 1’’ shirt when he looks at his niggas with disgust. ‘’Wat.’’ Derk said. ‘’THERE ARE NO WOMEN IN $QUAD, YOU SEXIST FUX!’’ Hippo said without reason. “Den lets go get some fgt.” Derk replied. $QUAD walked out of the HQ and into their fancy cars saying $QUAD on them as they went to a local strip club where a pretty little admin named Kaley worked at. ‘’Now guis, don’t let your masculinity get out of control here you sexist pigs.’’ Hippo said with a tone of anger. ‘’Ur a guy 2’’ Bloxx said. ‘’...’’ Dom said as he sat down at a table and waited for his BFs to be done with business. “WOMAN, GET DOWN HERE!” Bloxx said demandingly to Kaley. It is noted that this woman is a Andrea fantard and would spread her cheeks for Andrea. (stil luv u doe) “Ye-yes?” The frantic Kaley answered in a bra and a thong. “How would you like to abandon this stripclub and join da $QUAD?” Derk asked. ‘’EY YO HUNNIES!’’ Ghostett said walking out. ‘’Wa-’’ Bloxx tried to say but was cut off when Hippo punched him. ‘’AIN’T ANY1 TALKIN’ 2 MAH GURL WITHOUT ME AROUND HAR! Men have already put her through enough pain already!’’ Ghostett said snapping his/her fingers. “...” Dom said surprised and scared at the same time. “wot.” Derk says not knowing what to do and if they’re even recruiting that dumb woman anymore. “Is the $QUAD position still available?” Kaley asked. “Yes, are you ready to abandon your life of pole dancing behind for da $QUAD?” Bloxx asked. “Yes.” Kaley replied. “Good, welcome to $QUAD, now you’re pole dancing for us. :)))))” They all welcome Kaley into $QUAD when she pipes up. ‘’I can’t leave my numba juan gurl/guy Ghostette outta my life!’’ Kaley exclaims. ‘’Wot can he/she do?’’ Derk asked. ‘’Ooh honey, I can do all sorts of thangs.’’ Ghostette said, winking at Dom. ‘’...’’ Dom said while holding his erection. All of a sudden, an angry Raxel appears! “How dare you Kaley?! I let you work here before me, and because of this, you’re in the $QUAD! I should’ve been in $QUAD and working here, not you!” Raxel says in a mickey mouse voice. Derk pulls out his gun and shoots Raxel in the head, getting him out of Kaley’s hair. “...” Dom says mockingly. ‘’$QUAD!’’ Hippo, Derk, Bloxx, and now Kaley and Ghast said together. ‘’...’’ Dom said, happily. Back at HQ, Hippo’s reading some Feminism blogs on Tumblr while punching a pillow with different male celebrities faces taped on it because they are male. ‘’FUCKING MEN! I HATE YOU!’’ Dom and Ghostette are in the bedroom sexing it up, as Dom lays on the bed motionless while Ghostette bounces up and down. “...” Dom says trying to hold back his manly load into the odd ‘’vagina’’ thing into Ghost. ‘’I luv u bae’’ Ghast says preparing himself/herself for Dom’s climax. Derk is in his office smoking it up when Bloxx comes in and slaps down a folder onto the desk. ‘’Man I’m 2 high 2 read cum back later.’’ Derk says. “ok =Bloxx says as he leaves the room saddened. “wait, srry bby.” Derk says. “es okie” Bloxx replies. Derk turns up the CK music as the screen fades to black. Meanwhile, in the club where Ghastette and Kaley used to work, a man in a stereotypical purple hat walks through the door, looking at the bloody body of Raxel. ‘’Where dem sluts at?’’ The pimp, Tommy Fagnotmynigga said. ‘’Uh..I might know!’’ Another bitch said, coming away from the corner he was hiding in. ‘’Who the fuck are you.’’ Tommy said. “Que Onda, I’m gay, I mean Juan.” The faggot said. ‘’You’re wearing lingerie but you have a cock.’’ ‘’It’s small ;)’’ the faggot said. ‘’...Okay. Where are my female and semi-female sluts at?’’ Tommy asks. Juan was texting various pictures of Pixar character’s to Tommy. Tommy punches Juan in the face. ‘’OKAY, OKAY! Dey with $QUAD now nigga!’’ Juan said. “$QUAD you say? Dem niggas made me listen to Beth music, I’ll kill them!” Tommy said storming out of the stripclub angrily. “Before, I leave.” Tommy says as he walked towards Juan and crushed his ballsack with his pimp boots. “Stop being gay.” Tommy says as he leaves and gets inside of his stereotypical purple and fuzzy pimp car. [[Category:Dark] Category:Bloxx Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Issues Category:Issues